PEQUEÑA TRAVIESA
by Kell Masen
Summary: ISABELLA, UN ADOLESCENTE DE 17 AÑOS ESTRELLA DEL POP, EDWARD SU CHOFER Y MEJOR AMIGO, CON EL QUE PASA LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO, SECRETOS, MENTIRAS, AMOR, PASION, LUJOS Y TRAICIONES.
1. 1: PRIMER CONCIERTO

_**Los personajes pertecen a la gran stephany mayer, solo la historia es otra de mis alocadas ideas**_

CAPITULO 1: PRIMER CONCIERTO.

El estadio estaba lleno, la chica solo tenía 12 años y su primer disco luego de ganar el festival de primavera de su pueblo había hacho furor, fue 1º en ventas a solo una semana de haber salido, la gente decía que ella tenía voz de ángel, su primer disco se llamo "simplemente Bella" haciendo eco a su nombre, gano desde ese día cada premio al que se le nomino. Ella aun no estaba lista su chofer que en esa época tenía 19 años era un chico que estaba recién egresado de la preparatoria, no le alcanzaba para pagar la universidad así que acepto este trabajo que le ofreció Charlie Swan el padre de Bella, ellos vivían solos en ese entonces, ya que la madre de ella había fallecido cuando Bella era muy pequeña, su padre la apoyaba en todo, y contrato a Edward Cullen un chico con las mejores calificaciones para que llevara a Bella a todos lados, este era su primer concierto y el precisamente le estaba preparando un té para que ella se relajara, la pequeña estaba muy nerviosa, ya que a pesar de haber participado en el festival motivada por su padre era muy vergonzosa, temía que lo nervios la traicionaran si subía al escenario.

-"Edward voy a caerme, o…o… y si no les gusto??, que tal si en vivo canto horrible, o que tal si me enredo con el cable y corto la luz, o el sonido".- dijo la niña con lagrimas en los ojos

-"calma Bella nada de eso va a pasar, estarás bien, lo prometo".- la tranquilizo el chico de ojos esmeralda dándole un abrazo

-"Bells que pasa, el publico te espera".- de la nada entro otra pequeña simple vista parecía tener unos 9 años, por su baja estatura, aunque tenía la misma edad de Bella, tenia facciones de duendecillo y su cabello lo llevaba largo en esa época era de color negro azabache.

-"está nerviosa Alice".- explico Edward

-"oh!, Bells por favor, eres mi mejor amiga, más que eso eres mi hermana, te diseñe esa linda ropa para que la usaras hoy frente a esta gente que te ama, son casi puras niñas de nuestra edad con sus papas, además Edward y yo estaremos contigo".- también la tranquilizó su amiga.

Después de un rato su padre también se sumo a ellos, antes había estado viendo algunos asuntos pendientes, ya que él era el representante legal de Bella.

15 minutos más tarde Bella subió al escenario con una brillante sonrisa y un hermoso conjunto diseñado por Alice, el concierto duro cerca de una hora y media. El publico quedo fascinado con ella la ovacionaban y tiraban flores, la prensa la adoraba.

Un mes después de ese concierto Bella casi no veía a su padre, estaba casi todo el tiempo con Edward, quien no la dejaba nunca, nadie hubiese creído que aun si el tenia tiempo para estudiar música en la universidad, soñaba con algún día poder componer alguna canción para que Bella la cantara, solo quería componer canciones para esa niña que tanto adoraba.

Aunque él era muy popular en la universidad, y eso que nadie sabía que él era el chofer y "niñero" de la magnífica Bella Swan, pero las chicas caían rendidas ante el sin que el siquiera las mirara.

Cuando Edward volvió de la universidad entro rápidamente en la casa, Bella debió haber llegado de la escuela hace 15 minutos, le ponía nervioso dejarla sola, aunque solo fueran 15 minutos.

-"Bella, ya estoy en casa".- grito desde la puerta de la cocina dejando su bolso sobre la mesa y subiendo las escaleras corriendo

-"Bella!!".- volvió a gritar al ver que ella no había corrido a recibirlo como siempre. Golpeo la puerta de su habitación, al no recibir respuesta abrió lentamente, la mochila de Bella se encontraba sobre la cama, Edward miro en todas las direcciones.

-"Bella estas en el baño?".- pregunto golpeando la puerta de este, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta, volvió a mirar en todas direcciones, verdaderamente asustado, Bella había vuelto de la escuela, y según la alarma solo habían entrado ellos dos a la casa, y aunque ella iba en una escuela normal, aunque privada, ya que se había negado a estudiar en casa con tutores, quería ser lo más normal posible, Charlie no quería que su hija estuviese sobreexpuesta en una escuela pública por lo que por acuerdo de ambos y sugerencia de Edward, estudia en una escuela privada.

Repasando la mirada por la habitación y pasando una mano por sus desordenados cabellos ya casi desesperado pensando en donde se había metido, cuando se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo haciéndose una idea de donde podría estar, corrió hasta el jardín delantero donde daba la ventana de Bella, sintió alivio y horror cuando alzo la vista, ella estaba sentada en la rama más alta del árbol que estaba frente a su habitación.

-"Bella, que diablos haces allí arriba, baja ahora mismo".- exigió bastante asustado

-"eso quisiera Edward, pero no puedo".- grito ella en el mismo tono

-"está bien espérame ya voy".- subió de manera muy ágil y estuvo junto a ella en menos de un minuto, la tomo en brazos y bajo con mucho cuidado de que la niña no se fuese a hacer daño.

-"me puedes explicar qué rayos hacías allá arriba?".- la regaño una vez estaban a salvo en el cómodo césped, ella lo miro con una sonrisa.

-"estaba aburrida, y tú te demorabas en llegar".- explico encogiéndose de hombros y con tono inocente.

-"eres una pequeña traviesa, no podías esperarme en casa de Alice".- sugirió

-"no ya sabes que Emmet me molesta".- respondió simplemente

-"el primo de Alice, no tiene casi mi edad?".-

-"creo que dos años menor que tu, pero es muy infantil, nos hace la vida imposible".- explico la niña

-"está bien, pero no me vuelvas a asustar así".-

-"lo prometo".- le beso la frente y la mando a cambiarse de ropa para cenar y luego harían juntos la tarea.

* * *

_**holiiis**_

_**aki llego con otra historia que espero acojan tan bien como Bella salvaje... que aun continua...**_

_**espero sus comentarios para saber que les parece esta nueva locura**_

_**plz denle al botoncito verde**_

_**sus rr inspiran a la autora a seguir**_

_**xaus**_

_**Kell =)  
**_


	2. 2:COMIENZO

_**Los personajes pertecen a la gran stephany mayer, solo la historia es otra de mis alocadas ideas**_

CAPITULO 2: EL COMIENZO

Cuando Bella cumplió 15 años su vida ya no era igual, además del canto y el baile se convirtió en una gran actriz, trabajaba en teleseries juveniles, estaba en la cima de su carrera, además que había dejado de ser la tierna pequeña que cantaba sobre la familia, la amistad y esas cosas, ahora cantaba sobre el amor y el desamor, aun era tierna pero ya no una niña era una hermosa adolecente, la prensa aun la quería, pero no desaprovechaban oportunidad para vincularla amorosamente con algunos de sus compañeros de reparto en las teleseries, la chica no podía pedir mas, tenía a su padre, aunque lo veía muy poco, hace unos meses conoció a una mujer que a Bella no le gustaba, ya que era muchos años menor que él, y solo la trataba bien cuando su papá estaba presente, Bella y Edward estaban seguros que aquella mujer solo estaba con Charlie por el dinero y la fama de Bella, el se había convertido en productor musical por lo que viajaba todo el tiempo, y dejo a Edward a cargo de la carrera de Bella.

El chico aun continuaba con sus estudios en la universidad, le estaba yendo muy bien solo le quedaba un año, y ya había escrito un par de canciones para Bella, una de ellas sonaba ya en la radio, se llamaba primer amor (de niña a mujer), nombre que también llevaba la nueva telenovela protagonizada por Isabella Swan.

El día exacto en el que la estrella del momento cumplía 15 años era también el día del matrimonio de su padre, idea de su nueva madrastra, celebrar las dos fiestas.

-"esa… maldita mujer, esto no se va a quedar así, lo juro, no te preocupes amiga, te hare un vestido hermoso, tanto que nadie notara que ella esta allí".- decía Alice en el cuarto de Bella el día que anunciaron la fecha de la boda.

-"calma mi niña, todo estará bien, y no te preocupes, el matrimonio de ellos es por la mañana y tu fiesta es por la noche, tendremos tiempo, además ella no esta invitada, y por esa hora ya estarán en su viaje de luna de miel".- trataba de calmarla Edward mirando a Alice negativamente por su comentario, la pequeña solo se encogió de hombros.

-"eso es lo que molesta, mi papá debería estar conmigo, son mis 15 debería bailar el vals conmigo y hacer todo eso que siempre decía mamá".- respondió entre lagrimas.-"ese debía ser mi día, no el día de esa bruja".-

-"Bella, será tu día, a ella nadie la conoce, si hablan de ella en la prensa que crees que dirán, cruela de vil se casa?, no, dirán el padre de Isabella Swan la estrella del momento, se casara con una aparecida cruela de vil, como llevara esto Isabella, tendrá una buena relación con su madrastra, podrá cruela ocupar el puesto de la madre de Bella, veamos que nos dice nuestra artista favorita y sus cercanos acerca de esto, no se pierda las impresiones de Bella acerca del matrimonio de su padre".- dijo Alice imitando a los conductores de los programas de farándula, esto hizo que Bella se riera, por el tono que él había puesto y se gano un pequeño empujón de parte de ella.

La dichosa boda llego, como predijo Alice nadie hablo acerca de Irina la madrastra de Bella, o Cruela de Vil como le decían los chicos, todo mundo hablaba de Bella y de su cumpleaños nº 15, algunos programas habían dicho que aquella mujer había hecho eso a propósito para opacar a su hijastra.

Pero la persona que mas odiaba a Bella y quería opacarla como fuera era Jessica, la hermana menor de Irina, era 3 años mayor que Bella y quería todo lo que ella tenía, Edward incluido, pero el solo la veía como lo que era, una pequeña niña engreída y caprichosa, notaba los celos y envidia que sentía hacia Bella y eso no le gustaba, por eso siempre se mantuvo alejado y trato de alejar a Bella también, a Alice tampoco le agradaba la nueva "tía" de su amiga, ya que cuando Charlie Swan no estaba en casa ella siempre corría a la pequeña Alice.

La fiesta de Bella fue todo un éxito, como su padre no estaba bailo el vals con Edward de hecho hasta el vals lo compuso él, estaban invitados todos los amigos de ella sus compañeros de reparto, sus bailarines y hasta su coreógrafa Tanya Denali ya que su hermana Kate pertenecía al cuerpo de baile.

Las 2 semanas de vacaciones de Charlie Swan e Irina pasaron rápido, Edward y Alice se quedaron en la casa con Bella para que no tuviese que soportar ella sola a la odiosa de Jessica.

La primera semana fue todo normal iban a la escuela, luego a los ensayos después a las grabaciones de la teleserie y regresaban a casa, para mala suerte de Bella Jessica debía ir con ellos ya que no la podían dejar sola en casa.

El sábado antes de que Charlie regresara Bella estaba ensayando con su cuerpo de baile la coreografía para un nuevo video clip, estuvo en eso toda la tarde con Alice quien se había incorporado al cuerpo de baile como bailarina principal, ya que tenía mucho carisma, cuando terminaron el ensayo todos se fueron de inmediato incluyendo a Bella y Alice quienes habían ido sin Edward ya que él les había dicho que debía estudiar y les pidió que solo por ese día se fueran en taxi, debieron llevar a Jessica con ellas, cuando estaban llegando a la salida del estudio Bella les dijo

-chicas regresen ustedes quiero ensayar un poco mas

-pero Bells Eddie me mata te dejo sola.- replico su amiga

-oh no yo no me quedo quiero ir a casa tengo una fiesta esta noche.- respondió Jessica de manera despectiva

-pues vete sola.- fue la respuesta de Alice

-Alice por favor si algo le pasa o le dice a Irina que la mandamos sola a casa me harán un escándalo que prefiero evitar.- casi le rogo

-aff, en fin si Edward me despedaza te vendré a ver por las noches para que juntes mis partes

-Alice eres la mejor

-ya lo sabia

-vamos pequeño intento de cruela

-que me dijiste enana?

-que vamos de una vez a casa, adiós Bells, me debes una.- susurro esto último cuando se acerco a despedirse de su amiga

-gracias peque.- Bella regreso al estudio y continuo ensayando hasta entrada la tarde, había una parte de la coreografía que no le salía, el problema era que esa parte la hacía con su compañero así que ensayar sola no le servía, cuando ya se iba se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había estado sola, en una de las sillas del escenario donde estaba ensayando vio una silueta levantarse y acercarse a ella.

-Edward que haces aquí?

-cuando Alice y Jessica llegaron sin ti me preocupe y quise venir a ver que estabas bien.-respondió el chico subiendo al escenario junto a Bella.- te veo algo complicada

-así es, no logro hacer la estrofa completa, bueno ensayarlo sola tampoco ayuda, esa parte la hago con chris.- explico haciendo un tierno puchero

-ya veo el problema.- le dio la sonrisa torcida que Bella amaba, tomo el control remoto del suelo y puso nuevamente la canción, tomo la mano de la chica y comenzaron a bailar juntos.

Se dejaron llevar por la música sincronizaban de forma tan perfecta que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar el beso que llego al terminar la coreografía, fue un beso tierno y lleno de ingenuidad

-ignoraba que te supieras tan bien la coreografía.- dijo Bella ensimismada

-la coreografía incluye un beso así?.- respondió el de manera coqueta

Pero Bella no alcanzo a responder ya que unos aplausos rompieron la burbuja en la que se encontraban, al ponerse de pie vieron a Alice que los aplaudía, pero Bella miro mas allá por la puerta una silueta corría hacia la salida.

* * *

holasss

como prometi aqui el 2º cap

perdon por el atraso pero como ya explique en mi otra historia la U me quita mucho tiempo

y mi novio tambien

pero aqui esta y no se preocupen que aunque demore no lo abandonare

tratare de actualizar cada vez que tenga tiempo

gracias por los rr las alertas y los fav.

cuidense y que essten bien

beshitos

~~Kell~~


	3. 3:DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD

_**Los personajes pertecen a la gran stephany mayer, solo la historia es otra de mis alocadas ideas**_

Capitulo 3: de vuelta a la realidad

Bella POV.

Ya hace dos años salimos de estados unidos, la gira por Asia y Europa ha sido realmente agotadora, pero ahora al fin regreso a casa, después de tanto tiempo sin ver a la gente que quiero, a Alice, a papá lo extraño demasiado lo necesito mucho, hasta extraño las locuras de Emmet, pero sobre todo quisiera saber de Edward, quiero saber por qué ni él ni Alice mi pequeña mejor amiga han respondido mis mails ni mis llamadas en estos dos años, entiendo que ninguno de los dos haya podido venir a la gira conmigo por todo el asunto de los estudios y eso.

Estos últimos dos años han sido horribles, sin papá y de gira con estas dos brujas, lo único bueno son los fans, siempre brindándome cariño y su afecto, aunque solo tengo 17 años papá impuso que a esta edad ya era capaz de manejar mi carrera y eso estoy haciendo, pese a las negativas que me dio Irina para regresar ya había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de mi hogar.

Hace unos días me contactaron de mi antigua casa televisiva, para integrar el elenco de una nueva serie, aunque ya llevan unos días de grabación me integraran de inmediato si acepto, así que estoy esperando esa llamada, les di mi número secreto de el ultimo celular que compre a escondidas de las brujas, para que no intercedan en mi carrera, dijeron que la mayoría son actores relativamente nuevos, un año o algo así de carrera, me emociona mucho.

Al fin el día tan esperado llego hace unas horas aterrice en los Ángeles, deje a Irina y Jessica en Paris, no me interesa si regresan o no, mi padre les dejo suficiente dinero para que pueda vivir por siempre, aunque no creo que la alegría me durara solo un tiempo.

Pero estoy decidida a que eso no me afecte, volveré a ver a mis mejores amigos, y hare lo que me yo realmente quiera hacer con mi carrera.

NARRADOR POV

En los estudios de una importante cadena de televisión había un gran alboroto, precisamente en el set de la serie del momento, la cual estaba grabando su segunda temporada, se trataba de una serie juvenil cuya temporada anterior había ganado todos los premios posibles, contaba con un gran director, una producción excelente, músicos y actores de primera.

-COMO QUE GRABAREMOS DE NUEVO?.-gritaba una rubia despampanante

-cálmate Rose.- le decía un rubio muy parecido a ella mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

-COMO DEMIONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME JASPER, ACASO NO ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? TRAERAN A UNA NUEVA ACTRIZ!

-no tendrás miedo a que te robe el protagónico no?.- pregunto con desdén el protagonista principal de la serie

-POR FAVOR EDWARD! NINGUNA NOVATA LOGRARA HACER ESO, HAGO MI TRABAJO DEMACIADO BIEN PARA QUE UNA APAREIDA ME LO ROBE.

-chicos, Rose, cálmense, no sabemos quién es, además todo aporte es bueno, y alguien nuevo en el set será genial.- dijo la pequeña duende de pelos parados

-yo secundo a mi enana prima, creo que será divertido, ver siempre las mismas caras es aburrido.- concluyo un grandulón con cara de niño

-ya ven , Emmet si tenía algo interesante que opinar.- volvió a decir Edward.

En ese momento apareció el director de la serie en el set

-Sam, Sam por favor dime que son solo rumores de pasillo.- pidió desesperada Rosalie

- eso depende de que mi querida Rose.- dijo Sam con mucha calma

-eso de que llega una nueva actriz al set.- explico, mientras sus compañeros ponían toda la atención en su director.

-así es, veo que se han informado bien, en este momento los ejecutivos están cerrando el contrato con ella, no es una novata o una aparecida, es una actriz de renombre y muy calificada, lleva años en esto así que les pido profesionalismo, si a alguno de ustedes no le agrada ella, pues se come su orgullo y me muestran que son actores de verdad.- esto último lo enfatizo

-ya ves Rose, no tienes de que preocuparte, seguro es una anciana, para tener tanta carrera, nadie de nuestra edad puede, no te preocupes.

-en eso te equivocas Emmet, pero no les quiero adelantar nada, ya lo verán.- ante estas palabras Alice y Edward cruzaron miradas, conocían solo a una persona con esas características, pero eso era imposible, ella había dejado en claro que jamás volvería.

- bueno chicos ha llegado la hora de conocer a nuestra misteriosa integrante.-

Los seis caminaron hacia la sala de reuniones donde ya los esperaba la nueva y misteriosa actriz, al abrir la puerta la sorpresa fue de todos, nadie se imagino a quienes encontraría en esa sala, ojos verde y chocolate se cruzaron, en una mirada que nadie supo descifrar.

-bien muchachos, ella es Isabella Swan más conocida por todos como Bella, llego anoche de Europa y acaba de firmar contrato con nosotros, mañana tenemos una conferencia de prensa para anunciar formalmente su integración a nuestras filas, así que ahora los invito a tomar asiento para explicarles el nuevo guion y rumbo que tomara la historia.-

Todos se obedecieron la orden que se les dio, Bella estaba ansiosa de poder hablar con Alice y Edward, contarles todo lo que había pasado en estos dos años y lo difícil de la muerte de su padre.

-muy bien chicos de esto se trata, Kristen (Bella) es una nueva alumna en la academia de artes, hará lo que ella mejor hace, cantar, tocar, bailar y actuar, será en un principio la mayor rival de Nikki, el personaje de Rose, Bella, ya que el corazón de Robert, el personaje de Edward se dividirá en dos, Ashley, Alice se convertirá de inmediato en tu mejor amiga, al igual que Kellan, el personaje de Emmet, quien a su vez sentara cabeza cuando se dé cuenta de que está enamorado de Nikki, y esta vez Jackson se la jugara con todo para volver conquistar a Ashley, por cierto Bella Jackson es el personaje de Jasper.

El resto de la historia la encontraran en sus guiones, el tema principal de esta temporada lo grabaran Edward y Bella, quien irán de inmediato a ensayarlo ya que lo presentaran mañana en la conferencia.

-pero Sam ese tema ya lo teníamos grabado.- refuto Rose

-si ya lose, pero con la integración de Bella no podemos desaprovechar su talento.- explico como si fuese algo obvio

-no te preocupes por mi Sam, podemos simplemente grabar un tema para el ost, no tiene porque ser el principal si ya esta echo.- se explico la castaña

-claro que no Bella, se lo debes a tu público, ya veo las portadas, "ISABELLA SWAN REGRESA EN GLORIA Y MAJESTAD A NUESTRO PAIS, SERA LA NUEVA PROTAGONISTA DE…"POR BESARTE"…", bueno muchachos nos vemos mañana en la mañana, y Edward, Bella acompáñenme la sala de ensayo, grabaremos el tema.

Todos iban saliendo de la habitación, Edward paso por su lado sin siquiera saludarla, cosa que la extraño muchísimo, ¿será que en estos dos años se habrá olvidado de ella?

-hola pequeño saltamontes.- unos fuertes brazos la rodearon

-Emmet que alegría que alguien se acuerde de mi, ya que al parecer ni Alice, ni Edward lo hacen.- dijo abrazándolo

-bueno no es para menos después de lo que les hiciste.- le explico

-que yo les hice?, me puedes explicar que fue lo que les hice?.- pregunto no un poco, sino bastante extrañada

-como que "que les hice?", lo heriste mucho Bella, no lo recuerdas?

Esto pasaba de castaño oscuro, Bella jamás se había podido comunicar con ellos, y ahora Emmet sale con esto, algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo.

**_holass aki estoy de nuevo on otro cap._**

**_no me maten la verdad tiempo ni he tenido._**

**_pero bueno busque un huequito y aqui estoy, espero les guste y me dejen sus rw._**

**_gracias a los fav y las alertas, pero me gustaria que comentaran si no es muho pedir,_**

**_ya que asi veo que les parece, tambien estoy abierta a sugerencias._**

**_espero que esten bien y nos vemos el siguiente cap._**

**_tratare de atualizar tb mi otro historia para las que siguen ambas._**

**_xaus_**

**_beshitos_**

**_~~Kell~~  
_**


	4. 4:Por Besarte

_**Los personajes pertecen a la gran stephany mayer, solo la historia es otra de mis alocadas ideas**_

CAPITULO 4: POR BESARTE

-Emm, de verdad no entiendo de que hablas, que se supone que les hice?, en serio no entiendo nada.- pidió a Emmet

-en serio no sabes Bellita?.- pregunto el mas extrañado aun, mientras ella asentía

-el día que me fui a Europa, recuerdo que llegue a casa después del ensayo, Irina y Jessica me estaban esperando con las maletas hechas no me dejaron tomar nada ni escribir una nota, hasta mi móvil se me quedo aquí, no supe lo que ocurría ni siquiera me entere de lo de mi papá hasta estar volando hacia Europa. En estos años no me he podido comunicar con ellos, cada vez que intentaba llamarlos decía que el numero era incorrecto, les escribí mails pero nunca obtuve respuesta, después Irina contrato un agente que se hacía cargo de eso y ya no pude seguir enviándolos, por eso apenas cumplí los 17 regrese, papá estipulo en su testamento que a los 17 años podría tomar mis decisiones en mi carrera, y lo primero que hice fue regresar, de hecho Irina y Jessica no lo saben, están en Paris o algo así, la verdad no me interesa, ahora me podrías decir lo que se supone les hice a Alice y Edward?.- explico la castaña.

-la verdad no lo tengo muy claro, se supone que les dejaste una carta, Alice creo que aun la guarda, esto está muy feo Bells, deberías hablar con ellos, Alice de veras te extraña.- le dijo el grandulón.

-tienes razón, Emm hablare con ellos, gracias, ahora me voy, no quiero tener problemas en mis primeras horas, nos vemos luego.- Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió hacia el estudio que le habían indicado

-nos vemos luego.- le grito

-valla la chica sí que sabe lo que hace, ya te tiene comiendo de la mano.- le dijo Rosalie apareciendo de repente.

-no sabes lo que dices rose, no la conoces, mejor vamos a ensayar, se nos hace tarde.- Emmet comenzó a caminar hacia el estudio donde habían estado antes para continuar con el ensayo, con Rosalie pisándole los talones.

En el estudio de música del canal Sam ya se encontraba con Edward repasando la nueva letra, Bella llego corriendo y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-lo siento, me entretuve en algo, ya estoy aquí

-claro la diva que no necesita de nadie puede hacer esperar y disponer del tiempo de todos, no es así princesa?.- Edward le hablo muy duro y la última frase la dijo llena de sarcasmo, ya que cuando era pequeña la llamaba así de cariño.

-lo siento, estaba conversando con Emmet, perdonen mi retraso.- se disculpo roja como tomate y con las lagrimas llenándole los ojos, respiro profundo y no le respondió, se giro a Sam que la miraba preocupado y lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria a Edward quien se encogió de hombros

-bueno Bella aquí está la letra, pueden ensayarla un poco y grabarla luego

-lo que digas por mi está bien.- respondió la chica

-si como sea.- fue la respuesta del broncíneo

La intro de la canción comenzó de fondo

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte _

_Que te quiero amar, que con un beso puedo_

_Conquistar el cielo y dejar mi vida atrás_

Comenzó Bella y así siguieron con el resto de la canción, envolviéndolos completamente y olvidándose de los rencores, Edward olvido aquella carta tan triste y cortante, justo horas después del mejor beso que había dado en su vida, su primer y único beso real, ya que los actuados no contaban, Bella por su parte olvido todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, es como si nunca se hubiese ido y estaban justo en el escenario después del ensayo antes de que llegara Alice.

_Por besarte.-_canto Edward

_Por besarte.-canto _Bella y no dejaban de mirarse

_Besarte.- _siguió Edward

_Besarte, besarte ie.- _cuando Bella terminó de cantar estaban a unos cuantos centímetros, pero el mágico momento se rompió cuando Edward se alejo rápidamente.

Después de tres ensayos más grabaron el tema, salió espectacular, pero aparte de cantar Bella no tuvo oportunidad de hablar y aclarar las cosas con Edward, era lo que más quería poder volver a ser su amiga, de él y de Alice, aunque grabando ambos se sintieron muy cómodos, como cuando se pasaban tardes enteras cantando juntos en el jardín de la casa de Bella, mientras él tocaba la guitarra y cantaban juntos.

Caminaron hacia el estudio donde los demás esperaban, al abrir la puerta Alice corrió hacia Bella gritando

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.- cuando la duende llego hasta la castaña casi la tira la piso del enorme abrazo que le dio, Edward la miro sorprendido y luego decepcionado, se sintió traicionado por Alice, quien debía estar igual de dolida que él y sinceramente no entendía su reacción.

Bella estaba igual de sorprendida, pero para nada molesta, al contrario no sabía que le habría pasado a su amiga pero estaba muy feliz por el cambio de actitud de su amiga

-Alice, que alegría, tenemos que hablar

-lose, Emmet me lo conto todo, cuando terminemos de ensayar nos vamos a mi departamento a tomar un café

-de acuerdo.- Bella miro de reojo a Emmet agradeciéndole con la mirada, este solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Esta tarde no ensayaron, se dedicaron a contarle como había ido la primera temporada de la serie a Bella, claro que los que hablaban eran Alice y Emmet, aunque de repente Jasper también daba su opinión, mientras Edward y Rosalie les lanzaban miradas de odio, aunque en la Edward se podía ver también reflejado el dolor y la nostalgia, le hubiese gustado olvidar todo como lo hizo Alice, poder correr y abrazar a esa castaña que le robaba el sueño, a aquella que cuido desde pequeña, a la que quiso como a una hermana cuando la conoció y que cuando se convirtió en adolecente le robo el corazón, pero había algo en su interior que no le permitía olvidar así sin más.

Al terminar el ensayo tal como prometió la pequeña llevo a su amiga hasta su departamento.

-wau Alice, ya tienes tu propio depa.-le dijo feliz entrando en el reconfortante lugar, era amplio y constaba de tres dormitorios y 2 baños, cocina americana y un amplio living con hermoso sofás.

-así es me lo compre hace poco, con lo que gane en la serie me pude comprar este departamento y Edward me ayudo para comprarme el hermoso porshe amarillo en el que vinimos.

-valla es emocionante, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar.

-así es, comenzando por ese beso que se dieron Edward y tú en el auditorio.

-ay amiga, creo que ese fue el comienzo de todo, tu ya sabias que a mí me gusta Edward

-lo sabia aun te gusta

-qué?... no dije gustaba

-por favor Isabella puedes engañar a cualquiera menos a mi

-está bien pero ese no es el tema ahora, bueno como te decía, cuando nos interrumpiste, vi a Jessica que corría hacia la salida del auditorio

-a, sí, no la pude dejar en casa, la verdad llegamos justo al beso

-bueno si, el asunto es que Salí corriendo tras ella

-lo recuerdo, Edward iba a salir detrás de ti, pero le dije que te dejara arreglar esto, que si iba solo lo empeoraría, se fue a su departamento, que rara vez usaba siempre se quedaba en tu casa, pero no quiso molestarte y empeorar tu situación con Jessica, no sabíamos que Irina y Charlie habían vuelto.

-solo había vuelto Irina, papá murió en la luna de miel, tuvo un accidente en una avioneta

-oh Bella cuanto lo siento, no sabia

-no te preocupes, no tenias como saberlo

-pero como sobrevivió Irina

-porque esa tarde se que quedo en el hotel

-pero no quiero hablar de eso, por favor.- pidió Bella con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas

-está bien cuéntame que paso cuando llegaste a casa, después de esa noche no supimos mas de ti, cuando fuimos a verte al día siguiente no había nadie y la casa estaba en venta

-sí, cuando llegue esa noche.- Bella le conto a Alice lo mismo que había dicho a Emmet, pero la pequeña la miraba con más atención y algo suspicaz, apenas su amiga le empezó a relatar lo sucedido, supo que Irina y Jessica les habían tendido una trampa.

-pero Bella por qué no intentaste llamarnos

-lo intente Alice, no refute lo que Irina me dijo acerca del porque ustedes no podían venir con nosotras, eran argumentos muy buenos e irrefutables incluso para ti, dijo que Edward no podía venir porque era su último año de universidad, y los exámenes que tenía que dar no se podían dar por internet como lo había hecho otras veces que salíamos de gira, lo entendí de inmediato, jamás me perdonaría si Edward perdía sus estudios por mí, y contigo fue que tus padres no te habían dejado también por los estudios, y más si la gira no tenia para cuando terminar.

-esa vieja arpía sí que jugó bien sus cartas, pero no te preocupes, ya estás aquí y eso es lo que importa

-gracias Alice.-ambas se abrazaron con mucho cariño

-la verdad nunca los olvide, en todos mis conciertos cantaba las canciones que Edward había escrito para mi, de hecho ni siquiera quería sacar un nuevo Cd para no dejar que cantarlas, y aunque si los saque jamás deje de cantar sus canciones, son tan hermosas y llenas de sentimientos.- bella se quedo mirando a la nada recordando cuando Edward le regalaba sus canciones para que ella las cantara.

-te gustaría volver a cantar las canciones de Edward?.- pregunto Alice con una nota extraña en su voz y una mirada llena de brillo

-claro que si Alice, sería maravilloso

-tengo el presentimiento de que lo harás pronto.

_**aqui esta, lo prometido es deuda y más vale tarde que nunca**_

_**si todo sale bien ya la prox semana podre actualizar más seguido**_

_**ya que salgo de vacaciones de invierno en la universidad**_

_**y ahí tendre un mes libre**_

_**en mi otra historia actualizare lo más pronto que pueda**_

_**ojala les guste el cap**_

_**y espero sus rr que me motivan a escribir más y más rapido**_

_**gracias por los rr las alertas y los fav**_

_**xaus**_


	5. 5 My Immortal

_**Los personajes pertecen a la gran stephany mayer, solo la historia es otra de mis alocadas idea******__s_

_********__~~perdon por la demora!... pero aqui estoy y muy prendida escribiendo, estoy de vacaciones y enferma, ademas de preparando mi fiesta de compromiso, es en dos semanas, con mi novio queremos casarnos el proximo año si todo sale bien, bueno regreando al cap. espero que les guste y tb espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, besos a todos y graacias por su apoyo, gracias por los rr , alertas y fav, ahora que tengo tiempo podre responder lor rr, ahora si no los aburro más y los dejo con el fic_

_********__ps: la cancion es my immortal de evanescence en mi perfil esta el video de la cancion, me gustaria que vean ese video por que en parte inspiro la escena._**  
**

Capitulo 5: My Immortal

-como me gustaría creerte Alice, pero no creo poder cantar una canción de Edward de nuevo hasta que de verdad me perdone y te aseguro que no quiero nada más que eso.- dijo Bella tomando un poco del jugo de naranja que Alice acababa de ir a buscar

-no te preocupes, lo hará, aun le costara un poquito más que a mí, ya sabes lo cabezota que es.- la consoló su pequeña amiga

-lo sé, pero aun no entiendo cómo pudieron creer que los abandone así tan fácilmente.- replico un poco molesta, era verdad siempre les demostró que los quería mucho y ellos creyeron lo contrario muy fácilmente al parecer

-bueno la carta que dejaste fue muy convincente, además de que cuando te llamábamos al móvil la operadora decía que el numero no existía.- explico Alice encogiéndose de hombros

-carta?, que carta?.- claro, Emmet había mencionado una carta que ella jamás escribió

-Alice dónde vas?.- preguntó algo asustada mientras Alice se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a su cuarto sin responder la pregunta de Bella, regreso en menos de un minuto con un papel blanco en las manos, cuando llego junto a su amiga le tendió el papel, esta lo recibió y desdoblo, comenzó a leer lo que tenia escrito

_Chicos:_

_Me voy con mis padres de gira por Europa, no me busquen no regresare, nos vamos buscando nuevos horizontes aquí ya no me queda más y nada o nadie me aferra, papá se va conmigo así que no importa, fueron buenos amigos, pero ya no los necesito, gracias por estar cuando sí los necesitaba, pero ya no más, sigan su vida y olvídense de mí como yo ya lo hice con ustedes, ahora me rodeare de gente importante y con mucha carrera artística._

_Cuídense mucho y no lo olviden no me busquen, no estaré para ustedes_

_Besos_

_Isabella._

No podía creer lo que leía y mucho menos que ellos lo hubiesen creído

-Alice, esto está escrito a computador y yo jamás le diría algo así, mucho menos escribirlo, y lo mas pequeño pero que debían tenerlo en cuenta, nunca habría firmado Isabella, sabes que odio ese nombre.

-lose, y al comienzo no lo podíamos creer, pero tu teléfono móvil como ya dije no estaba disponible y tú no te comunicaste con nosotros, no respondiste nuestros correos y nos eliminaste de tus contactos de todas las paginas sociales.

-Alice todo el tiempo trate de comunicarme con ustedes, pero bueno ya sé que todo fue una trampa de ese par, lo importante es que tu y yo ya somos amigas, lo que falta es convencer a Edward.- sentencio la castaña

-claro que si, y no te preocupes, yo me encargare de ayudarte, se que Edward me escuchará.- Bella sintió cierta envidia hacia Alice, ahora ella era muy cercana a Edward, desecho rápidamente ese pensamiento.

-desde que te fuiste nos hicimos muy cercanos, ya que compartíamos el mismo dolor, tu perdida, es como mi hermano mayor y te cuento un secreto.- Bella asintió ansiosa y Alice siguió en un susurro.- Edward jamás ha tenido novia

Bella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

-Alice no me mientas, como va a ser eso posible.- pregunto aun incrédula

-pues así como oyes, claro ha tenido pretendientes, pero nunca les ha hecho caso, de hecho tú conoces a una de ellas muy bien, pobre, me da pena a veces, babea por él y Edward ni siquiera la mira

-quien es?.- pregunto muy ansiosa

-Tanya tu ex coreógrafa, la recuerdas?.-

-claro que si, era muy buena, pero como se conocieron?.- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad

-cuando Edward lanzo su carrera de cantante ella le ofreció ayuda y como él ya la conocía por ti, acepto, aunque un poco reacio ya que le recordaba mucho a ti, ahora es la coreógrafa de la serie, supongo que mañana la veras.

-supongo, MALDICION!.-exclamo mirando su reloj

-que sucede Bella.- pregunto asustada

-es muy tarde y debo llegar al hotel.- respondió

-hotel?

-si estaré ahí mientras encuentro un lugar donde vivir

-ah no, te quedaras conmigo mientras lo encuentras, si quieres yo te ayudo

-no, Alice, como crees, no puedo, no te quiero molestar

-no seas tonta, no podrías molestarme, anda vamos a buscar tus cosas al hotel.

Fueron en el porshe de Alice hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba Bella, se quedaría con Alice solo con la promesa de que el fin de semana la ayudaría a buscar un lugar propio para vivir.

Prepararon la cena juntas y siguieron hablando de las cosas que habían hecho, Alice le conto a Bella que su carrera comenzó gracias a Edward, a él le ofrecieron el papel protagónico, y en cuanto leyó el guion dijo que conocía a dos personas que encajarían perfecto, esos eran Emmet y ella, y que apenas los vieron les dieron de inmediato el papel.

También le conto que Jasper, Edward y Emmet eran muy amigos, y que Rosalie era algo difícil pero no mala persona, Bella no pudo dejar de notar que Alice se refería a Jasper más que de ningún otro, casi todas las anécdotas eran acerca de Jasper, pero por esa noche lo dejo pasar.

A las 6:30 de la mañana el sonido del despertador cumplió con su cometido al despertar a Bella aun tenia sueño, ya que se habían quedado hasta tarde conversando.

Con pereza se levanto de la cama y se metió al baño, al salir después de su ducha sintió un rico olor desde la cocina, envuelta en su toalla se dirigió hacia allá, Alice estaba tarareando una canción mientras preparaba jugo de naranja y de la cocina salía un delicioso aroma.

-wow Alice que rico huele

-gracias, ve a vestirte para que desayunemos, nos espera un gran día hoy.- dijo con una sonrisa, Bella hizo como Alice le pidió, saco ropa de su maleta, que no había querido deshacer ya que buscaría un lugar propio donde vivir, se vistió con una falda hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla, unas botas sin taco a acorde a la falda que era de color verde con líneas celeste, una blusa azul y una chaqueta a juego, maquillo ligeramente su cara y fue a desayunar con Alice.

-Bella te ves lindísima, había olvidado lo bien que te vestías.- la elogio su amiga

-olvidas que aprendí de la mejor.- ambas sonrieron

-sí, antes eras un desastre

-oye.- reclamo Bella con falsa indignación y le dio un juguetón golpe en el hombro.

El desayuno paso en calma, cuando terminaron Bella insistió en ayudar a Alice a lavar los trastos sucios y luego se prepararon para salir, con la loca conducción de Alice llegaron en unos 15 min al canal, cuando iban entrando se toparon con los chicos, Edward, Jasper y Emmet, los dos últimos las miraban felices ya que Jasper sabia la historia, pero Edward aun no podía creer lo fácil que le había resultado a Alice perdonarla.

-hola.- saludaron ambas a los chicos, Alice con un beso en la mejilla a los tres, Bella solo a Jasper y Emmet ya que cuando se iba a acercar a Edward este se corrió bruscamente y llamo a Alice.

-no hagas caso ya se le pasara.- le dijo Jasper en un susurro.- mejor vamos a ensayar, los tres se dirigieron rumbo al estudio para ensayar

-Alice me puedes explicar qué demonios pasa contigo? ahora si mostrando su molestia

-a que te refieres?.-pregunto inocente

-sabes perfecto a que me refiero, no te hagas la inocente.- respondió como leyéndole el pensamiento.- como la has podido perdonar tan fácil.- hablo entre dientes

-porque nuestras sospechas iníciales eran ciertas, ese par de arpía nos tendieron una trampa a los tres, Bella jamás escribió esa carta, y ella también trato de comunicarse con nosotros, ella misma te lo puede decir si le dieras la oportunidad, Edward, Charlie murió en la luna de miel y Bella solo tenía 15 años, no podía hacer mucho que digamos

Edward se quedo mirando a la nada pensando en lo que Alice había dicho, con Charlie Swan muerto, Bella había quedado en manos de esas dos, bueno oficialmente en las de Irina, pero entonces como había regresado ahora, solo tiene 17, y si de verdad quería comunicarse lo hubiese conseguido o no?.

-que piensas Edward.- la pequeña lo saco de sus ensimismamiento.- la escucharas?, la perdonaras también?, sabes que me dijo anoche?

-claro que no Alice, no leo la mente.- dijo con sarcasmo

-que nunca dejo de cantar tus canciones, y que le encantaría volver a cantarlas y yo se que ti te encantaría volver a escribir para ella

- no sabes lo que dices.- respondió confundido

-como digas, la perdonaras?

-yo no… no lo sé.

Sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al estudio, Alice lo siguió en silencio, cuando llegaron los demás ya encontraban ensayando la escena en la que el personaje de Bella aparece.

-wow creo que esta chica si tiene dos pies izquierdos.- decir Emmet leyendo el libreto pero de forma muy natural

-basta Kellan no te burles de la chica nueva.- decía Jasper también leyendo su libreto

-por cierto cuál es tu nombre?

-Kristen, mucho gusto.- respondió Bella agachando la cabeza avergonzada, detuvieron el ensayo en cuanto sintieron la puerta, por ella entro Edward y Alice, Rosalie ya se encontraba ahí, pero apartada en un rincón, no quiso participar del ensayo por lo que los chicos se dedicaron a ensayar una escena en la que estuvieran los tres, como habían prometido se comportaron como profesionales y ensayaron sin problemas durante toda la mañana, por la tarde tendrían la conferencia de prensa en la que anunciarían el gran regreso de Bella, y mañana comenzarían las grabaciones y ensayos con los demás actores de la serie, que no tenían un papel protagónico, a la hora de comer todos se dirigieron al comedor del canal, bueno casi todos, ya que Edward desapareció, Rosalie los acompaño pero algo reacia y no hablaba con Bella, así paso la hora de comer, tenían la tarde libre hasta las 5:30 que sería la conferencia, Rosalie le pidió a Alice que la acompañara a su camerino para que la ayudara a escoger la ropa de la conferencia, Jasper y Emmet iban a estar en la sala de ensayo de música, Jasper quería tocar la guitarra y Emmet lo acompaño, esto dejo a Bella sin nada que hacer, así que se dispuso a ir a su camerino también, a ver si encontraba algo, o al menos iría a buscar la partitura de alguna canción para tocar con los chicos.

Al llegar a su camerino sintió un extraño pero familiar aroma que no supo reconocer, pero ahí en su tocador habían uno papeles que ella no había dejado, cuando los tomo noto que eran partituras, las leyó y le pareció una hermosa canción y muy triste, seguramente los de producción las dejaron ahí, así que las tomo y se dirigió a la sala de música para decirle a los chicos que la acompañaran a tocar.

-Bella ya llegaste.- dijo Emmet dejando el bajo a un lado

-sí, encontré esto en mi camerino y quería saber si me acompañaban, ni idea de quien lo habrá dejado, supongo que de la producción.- ambos chicos tomaron las partituras que Bella les entrego, y se miraron significativamente, ellos ya habían escuchado esa canción antes.

-bueno ya saben cuando entrar.- les dijo la castaña sentándose en el banquillo del piano, ambos asintieron, Emmet se sentó en la batería y Jasper acomodo su guitarra.

Bella comenzó a tocar y a cantar

**_I'm so tired of being here, _**

**_suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, _**

**_I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_**

**_These wounds won't seem to heal, _**

**_this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

En esta parte de la canción Bella ya estaba llorando por las emociones que esta emitia, la sintió tan adentro le llego mucho, así continuo tocando, aun no era el turno de lo los chicos para entrar

…**_all of me_**

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

-que haces escuchando atrás de la puerta.- Edward casi salta del susto, Alice llego justo cuando los chicos hacían su entrada en la canción, Edward solo la miro con reproche y le indico que guardara silencio, ambos siguieron observando tras la puerta lo que pasaba en la sala, Bella seguía cantando y tocando, pero ahora con los ojos cerrados, sentía cada emoción que transmitía la canción y a pesar de las lagrimas no se le quebró la voz y canto tan bien como siempre.

-esta es tu forma de perdonarla?.- cuestiono Alice en un susurro

-no sé de que hablas.- respondió él de igual manera

-Edward he escuchado esa canción desde que la escribiste hace dos años, tu se la entregaste?

-claro que no Alice, no personalmente por lo menos.- hablo más para si, pero ella también lo escucho

-lo sabía, pronto la perdonaras

-que hacen ustedes dos ahí?, no saben que es mala educación escuchar tras las puertas?.-


End file.
